darthsanddroidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Boba Fett
Boba Fett is an NPC, the son of Darth Maul and Zam Wessel. He was raised for much of his childhood by his mother and her second husband, Darth Maul's partner Jango Fett. Silence of the Clones Taun We took Obi-Wan to Jango's room. First Obi-Wan met a surly boy, Boba Fett. Then he met the boy's father, Jango Fett. Jango already knew Obi-Wan's name. Jango told Obi-Wan he was going to kill him, but first he was going to kill everyone around Obi-Wan as Obi-Wan looked on helplessly, he'd take control of Naboo and make its people suffer, then he'd bring down the Jedi Order, followed by the entire Republic, and it would only be then Jango would subject Obi-Wan to the most horrible tortures a being could endure before finally snuffing out Obi-Wan's miserable little life. Obi-Wan wanted to know what was to stop him from arresting Jango right then and there. Jango claimed he had Lama Su wrapped around his finger, and all he has to do was give the word and Obi-Wan would be arrested and imprisoned forever. Jango told Obi-Wan he'd be leaving now to implement his plans, and that he'd give Obi-Wan ten minutes to do whatever he wanted. Obi-Wan and Taun We quickly left. Obi-Wan approached Jango and Boba Fett as they perpared to leave on their ship. Boba warned his father to look out. Jango shot at Obi-Wan and told Boba to get in the ship. A fight between Obi-Wan and Jango commenced. During the fight, Jango revealed that he was a private investigator, that Darth Maul, the man Obi-Wan killed on Naboo 10 years ago, was his partner, that Maul had sent Jango to spy on the Trade Federation by disguising himself as a protocol droid, that he was the TC-14 "droid" Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan met when they were left alone in that conference room on the Trade Federation's orbital hq, that during the final space battle above Naboo, Jango had deactivated the orbital hq's security system to get the Lost Orb of Phanastacoria, and that the only reason that R2-D2 was able to destroy the hq was because Jango had deactivated the security system. Jango had taken the Orb and was carrying it when R2's destructive blast had knocked him out, causing him to luckily drift towards an escape pod, albeit badly scarred. That was how the Orb was just laying there for R2 to find and grab. After surviving this, Jango swore revenge on the Republic, the Jedi, and especially Obi-Wan During the fight and monologuing, Jango had fired a cable that wrapped around Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan was able to use it to drag Jango down from the sky. Obi-Wan tackled Jango who fell off a ledge, but the cable carried Obi-Wan down with him. Jango was able to slow his fall and cut the cable, causing Obi-Wan to fall onto a lower platform. Jango escaped in his ship and took off. Obi-Wan tossed a listening device onto Jango's ship. Jango noticed it and used it to taunt Obi-Wan, telling him he'd be heading to the planet Geonosis and dared Obi-Wan to catch him if he could. In space, Obi-Wan was pursuing Jango's ship in his own ship. Jango fired on Obi-Wan's ship which had no weapons. Jango fired several space weapons at Obi-Wan. During this fight, Jango revealed to Boba that Zam Wessel was his mother and that Obi-Wan was responsible for her death. Boba asked Jango why they needed to use clones anyway when they could always use droid armies. Jango told him that droids were unreliable, pointing out that time when R2 deactivated the Feds' entire droid army, claiming that the only reason R2 was able to do that was because Jango had deactivated the orbital hq's security systems. Since so many droids could be so vulnerable to one attack, Jango chose to make clones of the one person he could trust, himself. Finally, Jango fired a homing missile on Obi-Wan. It hit Obi-Wan's ship and Obi-Wan was forced to land on a nearby asteroid in an asteroid field circling Geonosis. Obi-Wan was able to repair his ship and leave the asteroid, but by that time, Jango had already landed on the planet. Obi-Wan landed, too, left the ship, and took a look around. Obi-Wan was soon caught. A bit later so were Padme Amidala and Anakin. They were all sentenced to be devoured by beasts in an arena. Padme and Anakin were driven to the arena on a creature drawn chariot to a set of pillars, where Obi-Wan was already chained to a pillar. Padme and Anakin were each chained to a pillar, but Padme revealed she had a hairpin. Obi-Wan suggested she use it to pick the locks from her handcuffs, and she started to do so. Three large animals were released in the arena, each set to attack one of the prisoners: a reek to attack Anakin, an acklay to attack Obi-Wan, and a nexu to attack Padme. Obi-Wan tried to free himself from the pillar using various Force Abilities, but kept failing. As the acklay was about to strike, Obi-Wan positioned his chains to where he anticipated the acklay would strike, and the acklay smashed Obi-Wan's chains, freeing him. Padme used her chains to climb up to the top of her pillar. The nexu slashed her back, but the nexu's breath held her up, keeping her from falling off. Anakin also used his chains to climb his pillar, but not to the top, and used Force Jump to land on the reek as it charged. Anakin wrapped his chains around the reek's horn, and the reek broke them. Among the audience in the arena were Dooku, Gunray, Jango, and Boba Fett. Jango revealed to Boba that Darth Maul was his real father and that Obi-Wan was responsible for both of his biological parents' deaths. Anakin fell off the reek, but used Force Suggestion to tame it. He climbed back on board the reek and had it kill the nexu. By this time, Padme had used her hairpin to pick the locks from her chain and jump on the reek (Anakin used Force Levitation to slow her fall). Obi-Wan was still being pursued by the acklay and was able to climb onto the reek. Gunray ordered his droidekkas into the arena, who surrounded the three people on the reek. Mace Windu arrived, and he sneaked up on Jango until he was able to hold his laser sword to Jango's throat. He told Jango he was hiring Jango as a private detective and ordered him to kill all the baddies, give Windu the Peace Moon plans, find out why the giraffe aliens made the clone army for the Jedi Council, and kill R2-D2. At that moment, dozens of Jedi entered the arena and fought off the droidekkas. Jango refused to obey Windu and two droids fired at Windu from behind. He destroyed them with his laser sword. He started to duel Jango. In the arena, the bigger droid army poured in to fight the Jedi. Two Jedi tossed new laser swords at Obi-Wan and Anakin, while Padme got hold of a blaster, and all three joined in the fight. While fighting Jango, Windu chopped off Jango's head, but was horrified when that killed him. By this time, Padme and Anakin were riding the chariot they were carried in on, Padme was riding the beast pulling the chariot, while Anakin was in the chariot. Among the combat droids in the arena were the combat droid with C-3PO's head and the Combat Droid on C-3PO's body. Obi-Wan used his laser sword to slice off one of the acklay's arms. A droid shot the beast Padme was riding and she and Anakin both toppled to the ground. Padme suggested they burrow under the sand. Anakin was about to call the idea silly, but stopped himself because he didn't want to hurt Padme's feelings. Padme explained her idea, that arenas usually had underground tunnels, and Anakin could try to find them with his laser sword. Anakin realized that was actually a good idea and started to apologize, but stopped himself because he didn't actually call it silly, and he and Padme were tongue-tied. The battle continued to rage on in the arena, with Padme Amidala, Obi-Wan, Anakin and the Jedi fighting off Nute Gunray's droids. Both the combat droid with C-3PO's head and the combat droid head on C-3PO's body had fallen during the battle, with the droid's head on C-3PO's body already destroyed, leaving the body completely headless. R2-D2 arrived and detached C-3PO's head from the combat droid's body and dragged it along. Then R2 reattached C-3PO's head onto her body. Obi-Wan got the idea for him, his fellow Jedi, Padme, and the droids to form a tight circle so they could deflect the droids' blasts back at them with their laser swords. But Gunray outfoxed him, by ordering his droids to cease fire and simply wait for the humanoids to tire themselves out. This standoff lasted for hours. At one point, Mace Windu, declared he couldn't fight anymore and that he'd roam the galaxy. Finally Yoda had arrived on his ship, and he brought all the Clone Troopers from Kamino with him. The Troopers were all loyal to Jango Fett and with his death, they lost their connection to the Force. Yoda used Force Suggestion to get them all to obey him. Yoda's ship was an open troop carrier where the clones fired on the droids and were able to swarm out into the arena. Yoda urged the Jedi and the other players to come onboard. Everybody except R2 made it onto the carrier, and it took off, leaving R2 behind. He decided to head back to the ship he, Padme, and Anakin came in on by making his way back through the droid factory. Boba Fett was left behind in the arena as well. He vowed revenge on all the people responsible for all three of his parents' deaths. A New Generation Boba Fett could be seen among the bounty hunters with Jabba when Greedo first began passing himself off as Han Solo. Jabba believed him because the real Han Solo was a shapeshifter, and Jabba assumed that Greedo was a new shape the real Han Solo was now using. The Enemy Let Slip Onboard Vader's star destroyer, Vader had gathered together a bunch of bounty hunters, including Boba Fett. Vader told them for their bounty, they were to go after Luke Starkiller and that he was on a swamp planet with Yoda. Fett asked why Vader hired them for this task. Vader explained that Luke murdered Vader's son. Fett declared that he too was seeking vengeance, against the man who murdered his father, betrayed his mother to her death, and took part in the bloodbath that killed his stepfather. Vader asked the name of the person Fett was after. He revealed it was Obi-Wan Kenobi. Vader told him that their quests were linked, and lied to Fett, telling him that Kenobi was travelling with Luke on the Millennium Falcon, and that if he found the Falcon, both of them would have their vengeance. Piett approached Vader and informed Vader that the star destroyer Avenger had reported that they were hot on the tail of the Falcon. At the door of a dining lounge in Cloud City, "Freddo" (actually Han Solo using an old identity of his, Freddo) commented that he'd been to Dagobah a few times to drop supplies, but he'd never- at that moment, the door opened revealing Vader inside. "Freddo" drew his blaster and fired several shots at Vader, but they all missed. Darth Vader greeted Vader's daughter. "Leia" (actually Princess) said she should've seen this coming. As the lounge swarmed with Clone Troopers, Lando expressed surprise that Vader and the others knew each other. Boba Fett also came forward and related in flashback how when Obi-Wan killed Boba's father, Darth Maul, Boba's adoptive father, Jango Fett sought revenge against Obi-Wan by financing the clone army to resurrect the Trade Federation. "Leia" expressed disbelief that Jango would buy an entire army and plunge the Galaxy into war over one person. "Freddo" asked why Jango didn't just shoot Obi-Wan. Boba replied, "I know, right?" Boba continued in flashback to relate how Jango had his mother Zam Wessel shapeshift into Mace Windu to embezzle the Jedi's funds to pay for the clone army and sent Boba himself, only a boy at the time, to infiltrate the Jedi archives while posing as a Jedi Youngling to erase the clone world of Kamino from the archives. When Jocasta Nu had told Obi-Wan all the archives' books on planets had been eaten by dogs, this was the result of that sabotage. But before Boba could leave the Jedi academy, he had to take part in a Jedi Youngling training exercise, and without Jedi reflexes, he was injured in the splanch, leaving him stuck in the same shape, unable to shapeshift. Jango offered to pay for Boba's operation, but only if Zam assassinated Padme with the alien centipedes. "Freddo" asked Boba if he wore a mask to hide a hideous visage. Boba replied, no, he looked like Jango, just like all the other clones, and that it was very confusing. Chewbacca pointed out that the clones were wearing masks too. Boba concluded his flashbacks by relating the by now familiar tale of how he blamed Obi-Wan for the deaths of his mother Zam and his adoptive father Jango (even though Obi-Wan didn't directly kill either of them). He knew Obi-Wan traveled with the others on the Millennium Falcon and declared he was going to force the truth out of them of where he could gain his vengeance on Obi-Wan. "Freddo" whispered to "Leia" to ask if she wanted to tell him that Obi-Wan was dead. "Leia" whispered back, "Hell, no." Later, Darth Vader set up Han to be tortured. Han asked if Vader was really going to torture him. Vader said until he told where Luke was. Han asked if then Vader would stop torturing him. Vader said no, and the torturing began. As Han screamed that Luke was in the Dagger Bar on Dagobah, just outside the room, Lando objected to Boba that this was a bit much. Boba told him that after Vader was done with the prisoner, he'd be turned over to Boba, and that once Boba wrung the truth of Obi-Wan Kenobi's whereabouts, he'd then surgically remove the prisoner's splanch to restore Boba's shapeshifting ability. Lando insisted that "Freddo" was no shapeshifter. Boba said that Han Solo was. Lando was stunned to learn they all thought Freddo was Han Solo, the man with the third biggest bounty in the Galaxy. Vader emerged from the room where Vader had been torturing Han and told Boba that Han was all his, but Vader wanted him still alive. Boba said Han would live as long as Kenobi was alive. Vader said that was comforting. Lando told Vader that as Freddo's parole officer he could vouch for Freddo that he wasn't this Han Solo they were looking for. Vader asked him if he could vouch for Senator Princess Organa. Lando asked who that was, and Vader told him it was Han's companion, the fugitive and Rebel leader. Lando asked Robot, whom he addressed as "aide" to look up the bounty on her. Robot replied, "Robot, sir," and began looking it up. The prisoners were brought into an alcohol freezing facility. 3PO, still not fully assembled and all her body parts strapped to Chewbacca's back, said this was fun and told Chewbacca this would be a "grrreat" time to stay calm and not start an all-in brawl. Chewbacca told her he knew exactly what she meant. Boba demanded Vader hand Han over to him, because he knew where Obi-Wan Kenobi was. Vader said he won't talk. Boba said he'll take him to a place where his brain could be sliced into molecule-thick layers and read out. Han declared he'd talk. He claimed that he, Han, was Obi-Wan Kenobi. Boba said that was not true, that was impossible. Chewbacca declared that he, Chewbacca, was Obi-Wan Kenobi. Princess declared that she, Princess, was Obi-Wan Kenobi. 3PO declared that she, C-3PO, was not. Boba declared enough with this nonsense, he would read the truth from Han's pickled neurons. Darth Vader ordered Han tied up. 3PO said the time to act was not now. Chewbacca swatted aside a Clone Trooper. Han rushed forward and told Chewbacca to stop, because he, Han, had a plan. Chewbacca stopped and asked if Han was serious. Han admitted he didn't have a plan, but Chewbacca was about to get himself killed, and that Han wasn't worth that. Princess kissed Han before they were pulled away. She told Han she loved him. Han started to make a full confession. He was the one who led Vader to Yavin. He also led the Empire to Thila and Teardrop. He deliberately blew up that Imperial droid probe on Hoth to alert the Empire to their presence. He was the one who organized the ambush here on Cloud City. And each time he "heroically" saved the day so the Rebellion would reward him. And then he'd set them up again. He was the traitor. He sold out the Rebellion for money, five times. Princess told him she knew. As Han was being lowered into the freezing pit, Princess asked if there was anything else. Han admitted that since 3PO suspected "us", he let Lando know she'd be a pain in the neck about droid slavery, and knew Lando would deal with her. 3PO replied that this came as a surprise to her. As Han was lowered further into the pit, he tired break his bond. He did so, but then the freezing alcohol poured onto him. He decided that he'd adopt a scary pose so the enemy would run away in fear while he thawed. Han was completely frozen and the block of frozen alcohol with him inside was taken out and placed before everyone, with Han frozen in his "scary" pose. Chewbacca admitted that he was also in league with Han as a traitor. He revealed it began on the Peace Moon when he and Han separated from the others. They were captured by Clone Troopers, and released on the condition that they lead the Peace Moon to the Rebel base. Lando examined Han's frozen body and declared he was dead. He said the chamber wasn't meant to be for freezing people and it shouldn't be done to Princess without a fair trial. Darth Vader agreed, ordering the chamber prepared for Starkiller. Boba declared he was taking Han's frozen body. An Imperial Officer arrived and started to say, "Starkiller-" but Vader finished, "has arrived." The Officer felt unwanted. Vader told him to escort Chewbacca and Princess to Vader's ship. Lando wanted to know why Chewbacca was still a prisoner. Vader told him because Chewbacca was conspiring with Han in their plan to defraud the Empire and support the Rebellion five times. Lando declared that this was his city, and he'd escort them. The Officer indignantly asked if he was chopped splanch. Luke and R2 had landed and were cautiously making their way across a corridor in Cloud City. R2 offered to hack into the city's mainframe and download everything. Luke thought this was a good idea, and asked him to find a map. They came across Boba Fett taking Han's frozen body with him. Boba muttered he needed Jabba's facilities. Luke asked, what? Boba overheard him and fired a couple of shots at them. Luke and R2 ducked behind a corner. Luke asked R2 if he'd gotten a map yet, and if they could double around behind Fett. R2 said it could be a long load. Luke told him to hurry up. R2 replied that he didn't want to misread. Luke decided that since Vader already knew they were here, he'd use Force Sense, only to learn that Fett had gone. R2 said maybe he took fright. Boba Fett had Han's frozen body taken onto Fett's ship and boarded it. Lando led Princess, Chewbacca, and C-3PO to the landing platform where Fett's ship was taking off. R2-D2 ran into them. R2 followed them, frantically telling them he didn't abandon Luke, he was just taking a long cut to get around to the other side. 3PO said that made perfect sense and it was bad to see R2. R2 asked Chewbacca what he'd done to 3PO, pointing out that she was talking in opposites. 3PO said she wasn't, which R2 took as proof that she was. Princess asked if that's what was going on. Chewbacca said, "Quick catch up: Vader's here. Han and I were traitors, but we're repentant now. Except he's frozen and being taken by some bounty hunter and we're rescuing him." R2 replied, "Same old, same old, then." They reached the landing platform just as Fett's ship had taken flight. Chewbacca fired at it and missed as the ship flew off out of sight. R2 was the last of the group to reach the platform. Chewbacca summed up to him what just happened, while admitting that firing at the ship was ridiculous. R2 replied that Han would've wanted it that way.